ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Asuka Hyuuga
Character Profile Character First Name Asuka Character Last Name Hyuuga IMVU Username XxShoyuChanxX Nickname (optional) (( Some are called Tofu, Cabbage Squid, Monkey, Baka, Booboo, Fox, Oompa Loompa, etc etc... )) Age 12 Date of Birth 12/7/196 AN Gender Female Ethnicity White-Kirigakurian Height 4'10" Weight 80lbs Blood Type O Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos None Affiliation Kirigakure Relationship Status Single Personality Asuka Is a shy girl but she can be very intelligent if she needs to as she can be very gracefull and being polite, But she will be very caring and being sweet to those people that are deserving it, and being sweet to her also, you will earn respect if you give it back, you will earn friendship if you give that back also. If not then well you find out what happends. Behaviour Asuka can be a hot head and a bit of violent, But she will be very protective of those she care for, so she will always put them on the first place instead of her own safety, Being the violent and hot headed type it might happen that she will get in trouble sometimes. But she always get out off those things. She is a sweet shy girl afterall. Nindo (optional) ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) Bloodline/Clan Hyuuga clan The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a Kekkei Genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. The clan is separated into two parts, the main house (宗家, Sōke) and the branch house (分家,Bunke), a system that protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a curse seal upon the third birthday of the heir to the main house. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' brain cells with a simple hand seal, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan is safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. Because they are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage, some branch house members are hostile to those of the main house. Ninja Class Academy student Weapon of choice N/A Strengths Taijutsu Ninjutsu Weaknesses Strenght Stamina Chakra colour Lavender Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: Databook Databook: Asuka Hyuuga Jutsu List Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) Allies Kirigakure, Team Kirei Enemies Background Information The Hyuuga's a clan once settled in only the leaf village.They began to expand to other villages after the 4th Ninja war. And over the years they had grown quite large. The year was 194 when in Kirigakure no sato, the village Hidden in the Mist a young girl was born into the Main branch. Her parents Haruko and Kazuya Hyuuga named her Asuka. She was a frail little girl when born and at first they were scared she wouldn’t make it. But as the days passed Asuka was growing and putting on weight. And soon she had become quite the healthy baby. And as she was growing up became quite persistent, that it caused her to be quite the hothead when things didn’t go her way. As the years passed her father decided to get an early start on her training in the Gentle fist style, For he would not take a risk of ever losing her again. Because of that Asuka was hardly left with any free time, but her father also didn’t want her leaving the family compound unless it was for class. Wich caused her to grow distant from the other kids, as they always made fun off her, because she liked to wear dark clothes. But She sorta hated her father, for always pushing her to train, almost never letting her have fun. The only one that understood her was her mother and so occasionally her mother demanded of her husband to let their daughter skipp a day of training to spend time with her. During those precious times they could often be found in the flower garden of the Hyuuga compound. Where they tended to the flowers or spend their time making drawings of the flowerbeds around. And once a month, they would visit the different flowershopps in town. In the hopes they would find new exotic flowers for in their beautiful flower garden. And every evening before she would go to bed, she spend her time reading her books, making sure to never fall behind, to stay amongst the best of her class. And now at the tender age of 12 the time had finally arrived. Soon she would be called upon by one of the Jounin to undertake the final tests. The tests that would determine wether or not she was ready to be a Kunoichi of the Mist. She would not fail, she had come to far to give up here. Roleplaying Library Spars and Battles Casual Meetings or Events Story Progression Kirigakure_207_AN:_Academy_exam_Hyuuga_Asuka Clan Specific Training Roleplays Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Strength Speed Stamina Hand Seals Approved by: A Paw of the tiger( Kirei Haruno) a Ghastly print Of the phantom ( Kihaku Sanada) Category:Kirigakure Member